Bela
Paige O'Hara (1991-2011) Jodi Benson (em O Point do Mickey) Julie Nathanson (2011-presente) Ju Cassou (1991-2009) Sylvia Salustti (2002-presente) Luciana Baroli (em Once Upon a Time) Letícia Quinto (em Descendentes) Giulia Nadruz (apenas no filme live-action de 2017 e em WiFi Ralph)}} }} Princesa Bela é uma dos dois personagens principais de A Bela e a Fera e seus especiais, A Bela e a Fera: O Natal Encantado e O Mundo Mágico de Bela. Em todos os meios de comunicação acima, sua voz foi fornecida pela artista da Broadway, Paige O'Hara. Perfil oficial na Disneystrology "Você tem sido olhada com uma beleza autêntica. Você gosta de aprender e é imaginativa. Mesmo que você aprecie os confortos da vida, eles não são o que você pretende. Em vez disso, você sacrifica a sua segurança para seus entes queridos e escolhe companheiros, que podem igualar o seu nível de devoção e lealdade. Corajosa, você não tem medo de pedir o que você quer e precisa. A força do seu amor traz à tona a humanidade em outros". Aparência fisíca Bela é uma jovem muito atraente que esta no final da adolescência. Embora ela é conhecida em toda a sua vila por sua beleza, ela é completamente ignorante de sua própria aparência, mas ironicamente muito ciente de que os seus concidadãos pensam nela como "estranha" e "peculiar". Bela presta muito pouca atenção à sua aparência, ao contrário do vaidoso Gaston, que só ama ela porque é "a garota mais bonita da cidade". Bela é belíssima. Ela tem cabelos longos e castanhos, na maioria das vezes amarrados para trás em um rabo de cavalo baixo, olhos castanhos, bochechas rosadas e uma figura esculpida. Uma de suas características distintas são os fios de cabelo que constantemente encontram o seu caminho para sua testa, fazendo-a freqüentemente escová-los de volta no lugar. * Vestido de Camponesa: No começo do filme, ela veste um vestido azul claro, com mangas brancas e um pouco bufantes, que vão até seu pulso. Ela também esta acompanhada de um avental branco e um laço azul que prende seu rabo de cavalo. * Vestido de Inverno: Quando o inverno chega, Bela usa um vestido rosa. Ele é rosa escuro (embora a parte de cima seja mais escura do que o resto) e acompanha uma capa vinho. * Vestido Verde: Quando Bela esta na biblioteca com a Fera, ela usa um vestido verde. Ele é em grande maioria verde claro, embora na parte do busto, ele seja mais escuro. Ele tem mangas que vão até seus pulsos. Ela também usa um laço verde combinando. Ocasionalmente, ela usa uma capa azul marinho com este vestido. * Vestido de Noite: O famoso vestido de Bela é usado na dança com a Fera. Diferente dos produtos da franquia, que mostram ele na cor amarela, no filme, ele é dourado. Um longo vestido de noite, ele é composto por luvas de teatro (em um tom mais escuro do que a maior parte do vestido) e tem diversos babados na parte da saia. O cabelo é preso em um coque e ela usa sapatos da mesma cor do vestido. Personalidade Bela ganhou uma quantidade significativa de inteligência ao longo dos anos, devido ao seu amor pelos livros, provendo-lhe um vasto vocabulário, imaginação ativa, e mente aberta. Ela está muito confiante e sincera em suas opiniões, e raramente gosta que lhe digam o que fazer. Diferente da maioria dos personagens do filme, Bela não está preocupada com as aparências, e é capaz de olhar o passado com grande amor. Graças a esse amor, Bela conseguiu quebrar o encantamento da Fera, e restaurar o amor e a alegria para o castelo. Bela é o pouco feminista e se recusa a ser maltratada, humilhada ou controlada por qualquer homem, especialmente e especificamente Gaston (na verdade, ele deixa bem claro que seu casamento ideal com Bela inclui ter "seis ou sete" filhos, cuidando dele, como preparando o almoço ou massageando seus pés). No entanto, Bela de bom grado ouve seu pai, Maurice, e considera as opiniões da Fera, porque ambos são capazes de tratá-la como um igual, enquanto Gaston não é. Ela é muito obstinada quando se trata de afirmar os seus pontos, mantendo suas opiniões, e mantendo seus idéias. A personalidade de Bela se transforma ao longo do filme. De início, ela freqüentemente sonha com uma vida de aventura e romance, não percebendo que às vezes aventuras poderia ter um lado ruim. Como Bela começa a passar mais tempo com a Fera, ela começa a se apaixonar por ele sem perceber. À medida que ela amadurece durante o tempo do seu encarceramento, seu coração puro quebra o encanto. Bela percebe que ter sonhos é algo grande, mas às vezes você precisa olhar para além deles e descobrir o que você está realmente procurando. Desenvolvimento Diferenças do material original Enquanto Bela mantém muito do sua personagem original, há algumas diferenças a serem contabilizadas: * Bela tinha duas irmãs mais velhas na história original, que foram descritas como más e egoístas. Elas ainda em um ponto desejaram que a Fera matasse Bela. Todas elas foram fisicamente muito bonitas, mas só Bela, foi adorável e pura no interior. * Ela vivia em uma mansão, pois seu pai era um rico comerciante, antes de perder toda a sua fortuna. Em seguida, a família vivia em uma pequena fazenda, como no filme. * Ao invés de ser tratada inicialmente como uma prisioneira pela Fera, ele recebeu ela graciosamente e informou que ela era a senhora do castelo, e ele era seu servo. Eles iriam manter longas conversas e ele daria a ela a roupa luxuosa e todas as noites pedia a Bela para se casar com ele, mas ela sempre fugia da conversa. * No castelo, Bela sonhava com um belo príncipe pedindo para casar com ele. Bela nunca conseguiu ver que a Fera era um príncipe. * Nunca foi mencionado que os servos eram utensílios domésticos e móveis, o que provavelmente leva a crer que eles eram seres humanos. * Bela retorna ao castelo, porque ela descobre que a Fera está a morrendo de coração partido em sua ausência, ao invés de ela ir avisar aos aldeões, como um filme da Disney. * Bela sonhou com uma fada que prometeu conceder a ela um desejo por causa de seu bom coração. * No final da história, ela e a Fera se casam. Nos filmes da Disney eles fiquem juntos, mas um casamento nunca é visto ou mencionado. No entanto, em um livro de histórias da Disney Princesa, ele mostra o casamento de Bela com a Fera, confirmando seu casamento (embora a Disney realmente não considere isso). Design Após o sucesso comercial e de crítica da Walt Disney Pictures, sobre o primeiro longa-metragem de animação, Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões (1937), Walt Disney fez várias tentativas de adaptar o conto "A Bela e a Fera" pelo ator francês Jeanne-Marie Leprince de Beaumont em um filme de animação de longa-metragem pela primeira vez em 1930 e novamente em 1950. Todo esforço no filme foi abandonado, no entanto, depois se provou ser um desafio quando se trata de história e desenvolvimento dos personagens. Descrevendo relativamente simples o enredo do conto de fadas original, The Daily Beast escreveu que "A Bela e a Fera era apenas uma série de jantares entre Bela presa e a Fera romanticamente implorando". Não foi até depois de o estúdio lançar seus dois primeiros filmes de sucesso em anos, Uma Cilada para Roger Rabbit, em 1988 seguido por A Pequena Sereia em 1989, que a produção começou em uma adaptação musical de A Bela e a Fera. A roteirista Linda Woolverton foi contratada para escrever o roteiro do filme a pedido do executivo Michael Eisner. Esta foi a primeira vez que um roteirista tinha sido atribuído a um filme de animação da Disney que eram, antes disso, elaborado em formato de storyboard. Bela foi baseada na heroína de "A Bela e a Fera". Uma das tarefas de Woolverton foi criar uma heroína que seria mais assertiva, independente, e melhor do que as heroínas de animação da Disney anteriores, como Ariel de A Pequena Sereia (1989), o que alguns críticos viram como "sexista". Ao criar Bela, Woolverton inspirou-se no personagem Jo March, interpretado pela atriz americana Katharine Hepburn no filme Pequena Mulher (1993). Inspirada pela personagem e pelo seu amor pela leitura, Woolverton decidiu atribuir características suas a Bela, a fim de demonstrar "que ela tinha uma mente aberta" e "estava disponível para novos conceitos e idéias". Woolverton não queria Bela para expor total perfeição, então ela veio com a ideia da existência de "um pouco de fio de cabelo que continua caindo em seu rosto". Mais tarde, ela revelou que esta foi uma das poucas coisas que ela se permitiu escrever sobre a aparência física de Bela. No conto de fadas original, Bela é forçada a tomar o lugar de seu pai como prisioneira da Fera, a fim de salvar sua vida. Além de seu amor pela leitura, Woolverton achou que era importante fazer com que Bela se assemelha-se a uma mulher forte, com caráter corajoso, e mais aventureiro do que como ela é descrita no conto de fadas. A fim de conseguir este efeito, Woolverton decidiu tomar a liberdade com a história, reescrevendo-a para que Bela não só se aventurasse para encontrar seu pai, Aparições A Bela e a Fera [[Arquivo:Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-160.jpg|thumb|250px|Bela em A Bela e a Fera.]] Bela é uma jovem que vive em uma pequena aldeia sem nome na França. Ela aparece pela primeira vez no início do filme (depois do prólogo) quando sai da cabana em que mora e se dirige a uma livraria na aldeia, ciente de que os moradores estão percebendo sua peculiaridade e como ela não se encaixa com o resto deles devido ao seu amor pelos livros e pela sua natureza introspectiva. Na livraria, Bela devolve um livro que ela pegou emprestado e pegou o que ela descreve como seu favorito. Enquanto voltando para a casa de campo, ela é perseguida por um caçador presunçoso, arrogante e musculoso chamado Gaston, que eventualmente fica no caminho dela. Gaston pega o livro de Bela, colocando-o em uma poça de lama e diz para Bela sair da leitura e prestar atenção em "coisas mais importantes" como ele. Só então, uma explosão sai do porão de seu chalé, levando Bela a correr de volta para casa. Descendo para o porão e tossindo, Bela encontra seu pai, Maurice, que está prestes a desistir de sua mais recente invenção que ele construiu. Bela diz a seu pai fielmente como ela acredita que ele vai conseguir a máquina funcionando, ganharia o primeiro lugar na feira e se tornaria um inventor mundialmente famoso. Inspirado pelas crenças de sua filha, Maurice re-trabalha na máquina, e uma vez que ele acha que consertou, ele faz um teste. Para a surpresa de Bela e do pai, o teste ocorre com sucesso. Bela se despede de seu pai e lhe deseja sorte, enquanto Maurice, montado em seu cavalo Philippe, parte para a feira com a invenção. No dia seguinte, Bela ouve uma batida na porta. Ela usa o periscópio, apenas para descobrir que Gaston está na varanda, para seu espanto, mas deixa-o entrar. Gaston revela a Bela que ele quer transformá-la em sua pequena esposa e mãe de seis ou sete menininhos bonitos; Bela fica fica descontente com essa ideia e foge de Gaston, que continua se aproximando dela. Como Gaston tem Bela encurralada na porta e está prestes a dar um beijo nela, Bela abre a porta, fazendo com que Gaston caia em um grande lago de lama no lado de fora. Depois de um furioso e humilhado Gaston deixar a casa, Bela sai para alimentar as galinhas, chocada em descrença em como Gaston lhe pediu para casar com ele. Não querendo ser a esposa daquele homem grosseiro e sem cérebro, ela corre para um campo aberto, onde Phillipe a encontra, ainda atrelado ao trailer que leva a invenção de Maurice, mas sem Maurice. Vendo o cavalo sem o pai, Bela implora para o cavalo levá-la até onde seu pai está após desarmar Phillipe do trailer. Bela cavalga para um misterioso castelo em Phillipe, na possibilidade de encontrar seu pai. Ela encontra seu pai trancado em um calabouço e implora ao dono do castelo para libertá-lo devido a sua saúde precária, oferecendo sua própria liberdade em troca de seu pai, durante os protestos deste último. Quando o mestre concorda com a condição de que ela tem que ficar com ele para sempre, ela pede ao mestre que pise na luz, revelando que é uma Fera horrenda. Embora Bela esteja horrorizada com o rosto da Fera, ela promete permanecer prisioneira do castelo e a Fera cumpre o fim de sua barganha ao liberar e mandar imediatamente Maurice de volta para a aldeia em um palanquim encantado. A Fera fica profundamente comovida com sua beleza e afeição por seu pai, e não consegue deixar de se sentir tocada por sua ousadia e bravura, além de sentir algum remorso por não permitir que Bela se despeça de seu pai, a quem ela talvez não veja novamente. A Fera então mostra para Bela seu quarto, onde ela inicialmente fica aterrorizada com a decoração e as gárgulas. Ele permite que ela vá ao castelo, mas avisa-a para não entrar em seu esconderijo, a Ala Oeste, que ele rotula como proibida. Quando a Fera leva Bela para o quarto dela, ele ordena que ela se junte a ele para o jantar antes de fechar a porta e sair. Bela se joga em sua cama e cai em lágrimas ao ser separada do pai para sempre e presa no castelo assustador pela Fera. Mais tarde, Bela é visitada por Madame Samovar e Zip; ela fica chocada e surpresa por um bule de chá e uma xícara de chá estarem vivos (a Feiticeira que transformou o príncipe em uma Fera também transformou seus criados em objetos domésticos) que ela segura em um Guarda-roupa, que também está vivo. Ela aceita o chá da Madame Samovar, e depois que o bule e a xícara saem, o Guarda-roupa decide comprar um vestido para Bela para seu próximo jantar com a Fera, mas Bela se recusa da mesma maneira que Horloge — o criado principal que foi transformado em relógio do manto — chega para informá-la que o jantar está pronto. A Fera fica enfurecida ao ouvir de Horloge que Bela não está se juntando a ele para o jantar, corre até o quarto de Bela e bate na porta, ordenando que ela saia para jantar. Os dois então têm uma gritaria acalorada, o que faz com que a Fera ordene que Bela morra de fome antes de voltar para seu covil. Um pouco mais tarde, Bela, sentindo fome, sai de seu quarto e vai até a cozinha do castelo, onde encontra Horloge, Lumière e a Madame Samovar, que concordam em alimentar Bela (apesar dos protestos de seu mestre) e entretê-la com um número musical maravilhoso. Após o show do jantar, Bela aplaude os artistas e garçons por apresentarem uma performance espetacular. Tendo descoberto que o castelo está encantado e querendo ver mais do castelo, Bela pede a Horloge para mostrá-la. Durante a turnê, Bela se depara com uma escadaria que leva à Ala Oeste, mas Horloge e Lumière a impedem e tentam convencê-la a entrar na sala onde ela é proibida de entrar, mostrando sua biblioteca; no entanto, a curiosidade de Bela da Ala Oeste leva a melhor sobre ela. Aproveitando-se de uma breve distração dos dois servos, Bela entra na sala e descobre que está abatida e doentia. Lá ela vê uma foto rasgada de um jovem e uma rosa brilhante. Ela tira o corpo da rosa e tenta tocá-la. Só então, no entanto, a Fera chega e está furiosa com Bela por desobedecê-la. A Bela e a Fera: O Natal Encantado A Bela e a Fera: O Mundo Mágico de Bela O Point do Mickey Princesinha Sofia [[Arquivo:Belle-in-Sofia-the-First-disney-princess-35519215-612-380.jpg|thumb|250px|Bela em Princesinha Sofia.]] Bela apareceu no episódio "O Amuleto e o Hino" da série animada, Princesinha Sofia. Ela ensina a Sofia que as ações falam mais alto que as palavras, durante a canção "Make It Right". Curiosamente, como a Princesa Jasmine, o penteado de Bela é diferente do penteado mostrado em seu novo design. Ao invés de ter um comprimento até a cintura com um grande coque, o penteado que ela ostenta no episódio chega apenas aos ombros. Isto é porque esta versão do penteado era mais fácil para animar e menos demorada ou animadores combinaram aspectos de seu antigo penteado com seu novo como uma espécie de homenagem a sua aparência original. WiFi Ralph Aparições em live-action Cante uma História com Bela De 1995 a 1999 no Disney Channel, uma série intitulada Cante uma História com Bela foi ao ar a partir do Disney-MGM Studios em Lake Buena Vista, Flórida. A atriz Lynsey McLeod retratou Bela, que era a proprietária de uma loja de livros e de música na França, em seu traje plebeu. Once Upon a Time Descendentes [[Arquivo:Desc 03060.jpg|thumb|250px|Bela em Descendentes.]] Bela aparece no filme original da Disney Channel, Descendentes. Ela é interpretada por Keegan Connor Tracy. Ela e o Rei Adam servem como os pais do personagem principal, Ben. Algum tempo depois de quebrar a maldição sobre o seu príncipe, ela e a Fera tornaram-se o rei e a rainha do reino idílico Os Estados Unidos da Auradon, um grande reino unindo todos os famosos reinos, definida nos dias de hoje, e habitada por vários personagens icônicos da Disney e seus filhos. Quando Ben, que está prestes a ser rei, afirma que ele deseja conceder que as crianças da Ilha dos Perdidos uma segunda chance como seu primeiro anúncio, ela fica compreensivelmente preocupada, mas continua a apoiar os esforços de seu filho e empurra o marido a fazer o mesmo. A Bela e a Fera (2017) thumb|250px|Bela no remake de 2017. Bela aparece no remake live-action de 2017, interpretada por Emma Watson. Nesta versão, Bela não é apenas uma leitora ávida, mas também uma inventora - ela usa seus inventos para as tarefas diárias, tais como lavanderia, que por sua vez lhe proporciona tempo para recuperar o atraso em sua leitura. Sua história de fundo com Maurice também vai ser aumentada, já que esta versão da história confirma que a morte da mãe de Bela foi a peste negra. Como resultado da morte de sua esposa, Maurice é um pouco super protetor com Bela e têm reservas sobre seu sonho de experimentar a aventura, semelhante a atitude super protetora do Rei Tritão com Ariel. Como tal, ele criou caixas de música que representam diferentes países para permitir que ela "veja o mundo", sem realmente ter que sair de sua cidade providencial. Vídeo Games Kingdom Hearts (série) thumb|150px Bela é uma personagem na série, e membros das Princesas de Coração. No primeiro jogo de Kingdom Hearts Bela é sequestrada por Malévola ela com as forças livres com a Fera, e seu palácio com sono encantado ao lado de outras princesas. Seu coração foi usado para abrir a Keyhole Final, Fera tem uma visão sobre Bela se transformando em um Heartless. O coração da Bela é restaurado, e finalmente é reunida com a Fera. Depois Sora sela Kingdom Hearts, Bela e a Fera retorna ao lar. Uma ilusão da Bela apareceram em Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Sora e seus amigos encontram Bela na biblioteca a recusar as demandas de Malévola, mesmo sobre a ameaça de tortura. Então ameaça roubar o coração da Fera, na tentativa de impedir que ele exponha seu coração para Malévola para usar magia negra. Após Sora derrotar Malévola, Bela é devolvida ao seu estado físico com o coração intacto. Ela rapidamente se desculpa por suas ações, que a Fera facilmente perdoa sabendo que eles não eram os seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey Ao contrário das outras princesas de destaque no jogo, Bela e seu mundo desempenham um papel menor e ela atua como um mero mini-jogo. Bela e Lumière são destaques no mundo e pedem ao jogador para eliminar os inimigos do jogo (pântanos) antes que a Fera descubra. Musical thumb|left|250px|Susan Egan como Bela no musical da Broadway. A adaptação musical da Broadway do filme, iniciou em 18 de abril de 1994 no Palace Theatre com Susan Egan como a Bela. Desde então, muitas atrizes, incluindo Deborah Gibson, Braxton Toni, Andrea McArdle, Jamie-Lynn Sigler, Christy Carlson Romano e Ashley Brown tem desempenhado o papel da Broadway. O show terminou em 29 de julho de 2007, no Teatro Lunt-Fountanne com Anneliese van der Pol como Bela. Parques da Disney thumb|250px|Bela no Disneyland. Bela aparece como uma personagem constante nos parques da Disney, usando tanto o vestido azul de plebeu ou a sua roupa de princesa dourada e aparece em muitos shows como o Fantasmic! e durante os eventos dos parques. Ela pode ser vista em um carro alegórico no desfile Soundsational Mickey. Recentemente ela apareceu com Gaston. ''Storytime with Belle'' Em um show, que era realizado no Magic Kingdom, Bela sai para o público e ler uma história. ''Beauty and the Beast: Live'' No show ao vivo no Hollywood Studios da Disney no Walt Disney World Resort, Bela aparece no estágio de adaptação do filme. Ela desempenha as mesmas cenas do filme. ''World of Color'' Bela aparece no show aquático noturno na Disney California Adventure Park na Disneyland Resort. Bela aparece na abertura, durante o espetáculo de dança com a fera. Mais tarde, ela aparce no show quando ela confessa seu amor pela Fera e ele se transforma em um belo príncipe. ''Believe'' O cruzeiro Disney Dream possui um programa chamado Believe onde vários fabricantes de mágicos da Disney ajudam um pai nervoso, Dr. Greenway, a acreditar na magia. Quando Lumière tem a tarefa, Bela e Madame Samovar auxiliam com sucesso. Disney Princesa thumb|250px Bela é uma integrante da franquia Disney Princesa, e a quinta em ordem de lançamento, depois de Ariel e antes de Jasmine. Redesenho Quando a franquia se formou, Bela era mostrada de uma forma diferente, embora ainda continua-se com boa parte de seu design original. Seu vestido é amarelo (como pode ser visto na foto do perfil), mais ocasionalmente é mostrado como no filme original (dourado). Galeria de:Belle en:Belle es:Bella fr:Belle hr:Bel it:Belle pl:Bella (Piękna i Bestia; 1991) ru:Белль sv:Belle (Skönheten och Odjuret) tr:Belle zh:贝儿 Categoria:Artigo da semana Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens de A Bela e a Fera Categoria:Personagens de Kingdom Hearts Categoria:Princesas Categoria:Personagens do Fantasmic Categoria:Personagens dos parques da Disney Categoria:Disney Princesa Categoria:Heroínas Categoria:Personagens que cantam Categoria:Mulheres Categoria:Wonderful World of Color Categoria:Personagens Disney Categoria:Amantes Categoria:Personagens do Disney On Ice Categoria:Personagens do Disney Live! Categoria:Princesas do Coração Categoria:Personagens de vídeo games Categoria:Personagens de O Point do Mickey Categoria:Personagens franceses Categoria:Personagens com Spell Cards Categoria:Esposas Categoria:Protagonistas Categoria:Adolescentes Categoria:Personagens de Once Upon a Time Categoria:Realeza Categoria:Mickey's Soundsational Parade Categoria:Personagens de Disney Dream Portrait Series Categoria:Personagens de Princesinha Sofia Categoria:Personagens de Princesa Kilala Categoria:Personagens do Epic Mickey Categoria:Personagens animados Categoria:Personagens europeus Categoria:Personagens de Kinect Disneyland Adventures Categoria:Personagens do Disney INFINITY Categoria:Personagens de live-action Categoria:Personagens de Descendentes Categoria:Nobreza Categoria:Personagens de filmes animados da Disney Categoria:Personagens de Disney Dreams! Categoria:Personagens de Disney Crossy Road Categoria:Personagens de séries de TV Categoria:Personagens de Mickey Mouse (série de TV) Categoria:Personagens de Celebrate the Magic Categoria:Personagens de O Reino Mágico da Disney Categoria:Participações de Detona Ralph Categoria:Participações de Mickey Mouse (série de TV)